Ojos Carmesí
by Estrella Ramirez
Summary: Brandy DarkBlack, odia su vida de vampira, y para ella ser princesa es un trabajo muy pesado, y sus padres le imponian nuevas leccion de vampireza cada dia que pasaba, pero ella queria arriesgarse, y con arriesgarse me refiero a enamorarse de un mortal, le resultar como ella quiere o sus padres les desaprobaran lo que hace
1. Prologo

**Para aquella que se acuerda de mi tercer fic cuando empece a escribir pues nuevamente va estar escrito... Ya veran como lo voy a volver a subir, a la que le gusta deje review**

**Besos**

**Estrella Ramirez**

* * *

Ojos Carmesi

Prologo

Ser una vampireza no es tan genial como de verdad lo pensaba, mis padres los nuevos reyes de mi clan no hacian mas que ponerme deberes, pero claro ser princesa es interesante, decia mi padre constantemente pero yo no le veo lo interesante, no solo eso pero esta vez pasar de limite al ponerme un esposo de mi mismo status o prometido aburrido, a mis cortos 16 años de edad, ser princesa era pesado, todos los dias era una nueva leccion de como ser una princesa vampiro, para nada mi fuerte, yo queria arriesgarme, ver de vez en cuando el mundo mortal, pero siempre estaba cerrado y tenia guardias, no podia salir

Ademas de eso no soporto la idea de estar comprometida con alguien que no conozco, segun la tradicion en mi clan no es bueno que conozca al prometido antes de la boda es justo el dia de la boda, aburrido, pero de todas formas yo ya le conocia, los reyes del clan donde el esta son amigos de mi padres, segun mis padres

Suerte que ahora la puerta que cruza con el mundo mortal no estaba con guardias asi que podia ir por comida y venir, aunque no se verdad las tabletas de sangre que tienen aqui no sacian mi sangre por completo, y una vez estar alli usar el poder que tengo poder convertirme en una humana y hacerme pasar por una corriente, pero es que su ropa no me gusta es muy simple y nada comparada a la mia, siglo XX pero seguia siendo muy genial, pero aun asi yo la odiaba

Pero era la oportunidad perfecta de decirle a mis padres lo que pensaba, desde que son los reyes del clan DarkBlack, creci siempre bajo sus reglas, pero esto no podia seguir asi, despues de 16 años de miles de lecciones vampirezcas, y algunas me servian de algo, para mi suerte cuando me converti en una mortal mi ropa cambio drasticamente eso era lo que odiaba, pero no puedo hacer mas nada

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado orque a esto le digo yo el regreso de mi mejor fic, Yo amo este fic, antes una querida amiga escritora me ayudaba pero no me ayuda ahora por unos problemas que pasaron y pues como ven es y sigue siendo mi colega escritora, pero he mejorado un poco **

**¡Saludos!**

**Estrella Ramirez **


	2. Mi aburrida Vida

Ojos Carmesí

Capitulo 1

Brandy Pov'

Mi vida de princesa tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, amo sus ventajas ya que puedo hacer lo que se me guste, o lo que se me antoje ya que mi inmortalidad me deje hacer lo que quiera, mi desventaja es la sangre solo la bebo de una tableta, pero me debilito rapido no lo soporto, pero casi siempre a escondidas me voy al mundo mortal para darle la satisfaccion a mi sed de sangre mortal, mis padres dicen que son las mejores, pero que yo no puedo tomarla porque para mi puede llegar peligroso porque se me puede hacer una adiccion pero yo no les hago caso

Ser yo a veces no es tan malo, lo unico malo de todo esto es que tienes que adaptarte a las leyes que te dan cuando mucho y cuando no que interesa, y mas adaptarte a la vida ridicula que siempre posees si la quieres claro, si no la quieres no tienes otro modo de deshacerte de ella y eso es mas que obvio

Hoy tenia pensado salir al mundo humano sin que mis padres se dieran de cuenta, y para mi suerte la puerta esta vez no tenia guardias, si que estaba de suerte, una de mis leciones las que mas tomaba en cuenta y sabia que me servirian de algo eran casi muchas pero mi favorita era convertirme en humana, mis instintos vampiros aun los tengo solo que mi ropa cambio muy rapido, sali ante de que me vieran, ya que no queria ser vista

Si mis padres se enteraban que me fui al mundo mortal pero no me interesa, porque a ellos jamas les importo lo que yo pensara o quisiera hacer porque les importa ahora, lo que me dio rabia fue ver a Dimitry mi supuesto "Prometido" yo no lo clasificaria como eso el es solo mi amigo, y nos llevamos muy bien pero no tanto como para ser su esposa, el es mi unico amigo en el mundo vampiro, nuestros padres tienen en mismo cargo pero en diferentes clanes, ya que cada familia se divide en clanes, pero nunca le entendi

-Pero tu que haces aqui.-me preguntaron pero no queria pensar que era uno de los guardias reales que me preguntaba eso

-Dimitry que haces aqui, vete si mis padres ven que me voy al mundo mortal me matarian.-le dije pues sabia que esa voz masculina y que a la vez era muy sensual era de dimitry

-Que coincidencia porque yo tambien.-solo vete y dejame en paz solo quiero esta vez en mi unica oportunidad

Claro que despues de que el me insistiera mucho de que nos fueramos juntos le dije que si, el siempre es tierno y mucho pero no puedo superar que no me gusta, yo solo quiero enamorarme de un humano, romper reglas, mis abuelos impusieron reglas tontas, pero ellos ahora estan no se donde y no me importa, ademas yo quiero hacer lo que me venga en gana, solo que no se porque cumplirlas, ademas yo siento que no puedo enamorarme de alguien de mi misma raza, no me gusta, muchas de las hijas de los amigos de mis padres son muy tontas y superficiales y obviamente esa no es mi vida, ella se enamoran de los que seran sus prometidos aunque no deban conocerles ya les conocen, y asi es ahora ya que mis padres, los reyes en el mundo vampiro lo impusieron de ese modo, no se porque pero asi es

Tal vez suene tonto pero es asi, asi que no me interesa, solo quiero saber que porque mis padres no me permiten enamorarme de un humano, pero segun ellos que es peligroso que venga aqui, ya que es humano y los demas vampiros se enloquecerian al sentir el olor de su sangre, es que claro quien no enloqueceria con su sangre hasta yo lo haria, pero me debo controlar al enamorarme del afortunado humano, aunque no me importa quien sea solo que sea un humano cualquiera pero un humano

Tal vez y mis padres tienen razon yo no hago bien, pero es que no puedo vivir acorde a sus leyes, y es lo que no me gusta, ajustarme a sus leyes, para mi era aburrido, y para muchos principes o princesas, para los que eran como yo les parecia aburrido entre ese grupo estaba Dimitry, mi amigo desde la infancia, el unico que tengo, porque de niña, los demas principes o princesas solian decirme rara o anormal, pero nunca se detuvieron hasta que ahora que saben que soy alguien con poder, se disculparon conmigo, porque solo los reyes de un solo clan pueden o son los reyes del mundo vampiro, y eso es mi clan ha pasado de generacion en generacion, segun mis padres y que eso tiene que seguir como lo es la tradicion, pero yo no se si seguirla o no, a veces era un poco aburrida, pero aun asi, tendria que hacerlo, pero ellos dicen que cuando cumpla los 22 años de edad osea que para ello falta mucho, porque apenas tengo 16 años

No creo sobrevivir tanto tiempo si apenas puedo, cargar con mis labores, de princesa menos voy a poder cargar con un mundo completo bajos mis pies, sin decir que puedo o llegue hacer lo que se alla de venir en gana, pero eso si solo no tenga a mis padres sobre mis hombros diciendome que hacer o que nuevas leyes debo implantar todas esas cosas, mucho trabajo y iba a tener tal vez menos tiempo para divertirme como siempre lo hago, digamos que a pesar de ser princesa vampiro hago lo que se me venga en gana, pero asi era mis padres nunca me decian nada pero me daba igual porque jamas los escuchaba y por eh aqui mi razon de como era siempre


	3. Es mi vida asi que yo decido sobre ella

Ojos Carmesi

Capitulo 2

Despues de ir al mundo mortal, no crei que me enamoraria de un humano, pero sabia que era un delito si no era vampiro no podia estar con el, pero hay posibilidad del ser o no ser un vampiro, es convirtiendolo en un vampiro o dejarlo asi, como es un simple mortal, pero siempre que lo vi en mi visita al mundo mortal me empezo a interesar, es igual a mi no le gustaban las ordenes y mucho menos que se las ordenen, pero esta la diferencia que somos polos opuestos, estamos tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca, pero mis padres no me lo permitirian y eso yo lo sabia desde hace mucho, a la final tal vez un choque casual nos dirigimos las miradas, pero ni una sola palabra, con nuestro mirar nos dijimos todo lo necesario

Despues de ello me aleje, y Dimitry sabia donde buscarme para regresar juntos a nuestros clanes, pero a mi me regañarian de que era segura mi padre me permitia todo pero mi madre ella no mucho si le decia que me fui al mundo mortal, mi eternidad posiblemente llegaria hasta ese punto la verdad es que no se de que se queja, ella una vez fue una adolescente vampira ella tambien corrio muchos riesgos, que me deje a mi vivir los mios, mis propios riesgos, llegue a mi clan y lo menos que vi fue a mis padres asi que llegue a mi habitacion como que nada hubiera pasado

-Jovencita donde estabas.-esa era mi madre a ella nunca le gusto que yo andara por hay sola sin nadie o sin compañia de mis guardaespaldas

-Si madre ¿Sucede algo?.-le pregunto trate de hacerme la que no habia salido de aqui

-No te hagas la inocente y dinos ¿Donde estabas?.-me dijo la verdad estaba molesta

-Donde voy a estar tal vez en los clanes vecinos o peor aun en mundo mortal.-le dije es que a vece mi madre me saca de mis casillas asi que mejor ahora que nunca

-Y porque una princesa como tu estaba en el mundo mortal.-porque mas sera y aun te lo preguntas

-Por que mas estaria hay, madre esas cosas que me das para establecer mi sangre no me bastan, al menos se que yo puedo controlarme en beber sangre humana.-al menos le digo la verdad antes de que fuera peor

-Haz lo que quieras.-dijo se fue pero mi papa no le siguio se quedo aqui y el que esperaba sermonearme como lo acaba de hacer mi madre

No le hice caso solo me coloque mis mejores vestimentas y salimos, segun mi madre hoy era la presentacion de mi prometido y no puedo faltar, asi que tenia que quedarme alli sin protestar y sin nada, y asi lo hice cause la mejor impresion posible lo que no me imagine era lo siguiente ver a mi prometido, la ver aun no lo puedo creer

Mi madre de que estaba loca lo estaba, pero ponerme de ponerme de prometido a Nathaniel, no lo conocia pero no me agrada, era un presumido para ser mi novio o mi prometido, lo conozco desde ya, su hermana sin conocerme me odia, ero donde queda el ojigrises que conoci el lo vale, es como yo, pero lo dije antes solo polos opuestos, en el echo el es un simple mortal, y yo una chica que no tiene piedad de nada una vampira, corre en mis venas, sangre de un asesino


End file.
